A talk before entering
by Daughter of Apollo 14
Summary: America has a conversation with a friend before deciding wether or not to enter the selection.


**A/N: ****This takes place just after America's mother has read the letter to America's family. It's after that dinner, but before she sneaks out to Aspen. She is lying in bed at the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or anything related to the story. Kiera Cass owns it all.**

* * *

After what felt like forever I heard our doorbell ring. I heard Gerad running and opening the door. There was some talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was pretty sure my mom was there too. Then there were footsteps climbing our stairs. My door opened and in walked Aphrey.

Aphrey had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. She was basically my only friend besides my siblings and Aspen. She had the same long dark hair her mother used to have, before it started greying. Her eyes were the same dark colour as her hair. She looked beautiful. She didn't pop out in a crowd, but if you looked close enough, you could see her natural beauty. She was a five, like me, but like my dad and May, she made art. I don't think I've ever seen her without a streak of paint somewhere on her body. She had a blue streak on her temple today.

Our personalities were very different. Where I had a short temper and sometimes jumped to conclusions too quickly, she was very calm, always willing to let you explain first. Aphrey only really spoke her mind if she was very comfortable with you. I didn't hesitate to tell anyone what I thought of them. We could both be very stubborn though. Together we just matched, we evened the other out.

Aphrey was one year older than me. Also eligible for the selection. I wondered if she would fill out the form. I knew her family, like mine, could use the money. I also knew she wanted a simple life. She was one of the few people who didn't care about what caste they were in. She wanted to simply fall in love and she didn't care with whom. As long as she loved him, she was willing to become an Eight.

Aphrey went to lie beside me on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. A lot of the times we spend together were spend in silence. We were comfortable just being together. After a little while I broke the silence.

"Did you get the letter?"

"I did. And according to your mother's speech when I came in, so did you." She hadn't moved her gaze when she answered, just kept looking at the ceiling. But she had started playing with her bracelet, a sign that meant she too realized that this was an important subject. It meant she had been thinking about it. It also meant that she wasn't sure what to do yet.

"She wants me to fill in the form. She is sure, that if I just fill out the form, I'll get picked and will end up marrying Prince Maxon. It's ridiculous!"

"Is it really?" When I looked at her again, I could see that she was seriously contemplating it. Wondering if we would get selected. Wondering if Prince Maxon would pick one of us if we were selected.

"Yes! We won't get selected. Thousands of girls in Carolina are going to fill out that form. The chance that one of us gets picked is impossibly small. And even if we get picked, there will still be thirty-four other girls in the palace. The prince won't pick a Five."

"Then why won't you fill out the form?"

"What do you mean? You know I don't want to be a One."

"No. You want to be a Six. You want to marry Aspen."

Aphrey was the only one I had told about Aspen and me. Our families didn't know. I knew my mother would never agree. She was obsessed with me marrying higher. I don't know what she'll do if I marry Aspen. Marrying Aspen would mean marrying a caste lower. It would mean becoming a Six. But I loved Aspen. I was willing to be a Six, if it meant being with him.

Aphrey stayed silent for a while. And I almost started thinking she agreed with me. That she too thought I shouldn't join the Selection. But then she started speaking again.

"But, if you're so sure you won't get selected, and that even if you do, you won't get picked, why not just fill out the form. Make your mom happy. Show her that even if you didn't get selected, at least you tried." I wasn't sure what to answer to that. She had a valid point. I was certain I wouldn't get selected, so why not try? When I looked at her again, I could see in her eyes that she knew. She knew I was now at the very least thinking about joining. Which is more than my mother had managed all day.

"Will you fill in the form?" At that she finally moved her gaze form the ceiling. She sat up, crossed legged, and looked at me. In a way this made me uncomfortable. Whenever I looked in her eyes, I wanted to do the right thing. Even if I didn't know what that was yet. I don't know if she realizes she has that effect on people. Then again, maybe she only has that effect on me. Then she answered the question.

"Yes." And I could see the resolve forming on her face. As if she had only just decided, but instinctively knew this was the right decision.

"Why?" I asked, even though I already knew. I knew that she didn't think she would get selected. But she needed the money. Her family had even less money than mine. They suffered from hunger more often, and could never afford heat or electricity. And her father was sick. He was getting sicker every day. Both her brother and sister had already moved out. Both married. Her sister had married higher, but she wasn't much richer. Her brother had married a Six, making her a Five. Both tried to send as much money to their father as possible, but it wasn't much. Her mother was a musician. She worked a lot. Aphrey worked a lot too, but considering she made paintings, she mostly worked from home. That way she could take care of her father and a do a lot of the chores.

She didn't tell me that though. She knew I already knew that. She simply told me that they needed the money. Knowing that that too was a reason for me to fill out the form. We didn't have it as bad, but we still really needed the money. And we both knew that the families of the selected were generously compensated.

After that she laid down again. We started talking about everyday stuff. The subject of the Selection closed. I hadn't decided if I would join yet, but I think she already knew what I would decide. That happened a lot between us. Whenever I had to make a decision, I would talk to her. She never told me what to do. But she gave me arguments, things that always made me think. And when we were done discussing it, she always knew my decision. Even though most of the time, I didn't even know it myself.

She left shortly after that, telling me to think about it. She knew I was going to see Aspen later tonight, so she told me to talk about it with him. And then she was gone, leaving me alone again. I was left staring at my ceiling, wondering if I should fill in the stupid form or not.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I had to write it for school and figured I'd post it here. It is the first time I ever post something and I think the rating is correct, but if it isn't please tell me so I can change it. Also please tell me what you thought of the scene. **


End file.
